The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
Due to advancements in communication technologies, the communication technologies are applied to wider areas. It is possible to remotely control devices which were not controlled using a communication according to the related art. For example, a lighting device has communication functionality so that a user can control the lighting device, for example, turn on/off the lighting device and control a brightness or a color of the lighting device through a control device.
A plurality of lighting devices can be remotely controlled in a space. To control a particular one of the lighting devices, the user can identify the particular lighting device by activating or deactivating the controllable lighting devices in sequence. To group a plurality of lighting devices, the user creates a group based on a name or identification (ID) of the lighting devices. In this case, an unintended lighting device can be added to the group or the lighting device can be added after the controlling.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for intuitively processing identification of a lighting device in an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.